Es increible de ver
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Al parecer, el Soldado perfecto, estan humano como cualquier otro, al momento de proponerle matrimonio a su novia. ONE-SHOOT 01xR con una interferencia de mi personaje y los otros pilotos Gundams. Tomenlo como una secuela o algo parecido de mi otro fic.


_**Es increible... de ver:**_

_'Heero... Eres en verdad: El Cobarde perfecto''_

Heero Yuy, el soldado perfecto. Siempre se fue considerado un hombre frío, duro como el acero, valiente, suicida, serio, inteligente y ''encantador'' a los ojos de las mujeres que lo conocían. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, no podía evitar comportarse siempre como un grandísimo idiota frente a la única mujer en el mundo que realmente le importaba. ¿Por qué balbuceaba como un estupido y retrasado mental cuando estaba frente a ella? ¿Porqué no podía expresar sus ideas en orden cuando los coquetos y hermosos ojos azules de la joven estaban posados sobre él? ¿Por qué le sudaban las manos y su corazón palpitante amenazaba con subir hasta su garganta cuando ella reía y se le acercaba, con sus labios finos tímidamente buscando los suyos...?

-Heero ¿Estas bien?-Murmuró una cantarina voz de mujer, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Si Relena, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Heero se sonrojó ligeramente e intentó ocultar un poco su rostro entre sus manos, riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Estas seguro? No te ves bien...

El joven castaño alzó la mirada y observó con un embelesamiento digno de un hombre enamorado tontamente; a la chica rubia que lo miraba dulcemente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ella era la única chica que parecía conocer a Heero, aun él en verdad pensaba que ella lo conocía aun más de lo que él a si mismo. Él podía decirle que estaba bien, pero ella siempre sabía cuando era cierto o no.

-Yo solo... Necesito ir hasta el baño. Ya vuelvo.

El piloto del Wing Zero se levantó de su silla con algo de lo que parecía ser desesperación y, prácticamente corrió hacia los baños del restaurante al cual había llevado a la princesa del Reino Sanc, aquella noche. El cuarto estaba vacío por fortuna. El oji azul se acercó a uno de los lavamanos y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Uno de los mechones de sus cabellos revueltos caían sobre su rostro, cosa que siempre lo llevaba a cabecear para que no distorsionaran su visión.

La verdad si que es raro ese sentimiento de estar enamorado. Tendria que resignarse a preguntarle a Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Silver y hasta al mismo Wufei ( el cual nunca creyo que estaria de novio y menos con Sally Poe) como es que hacen para que ese sentimiento no interfiera en sus misiones y demás. Además de que ese maldito sentimiento lo estaba sacando de balance, como ninguna misión antes lo había hecho.

Por cierto que la situación en la que se hallaba le parecía de lo más estupida y se preguntaba más de una vez, porque titubeaba. Podía actuar con seguridad cuando piloteba su invencible Gundam, cuando se infiltraba en una instalación de maxima seguridad, o cuando aquella vez se tiro en acto suicida para evitar que una sección de la base Libra chocara contra la tierra; pero, no podía hacer la simple y famosa pregunta, a la mujer de sus sueños, a la unica mujer que lo apoyo incondicionalmente, a la unica chica que siempre espero por él, a la unica que a él, realmente le importaba...

¿Porqué? Tal vez… por el miedo al rechazo... O por temor de actuar como un idiota rematado tratando de formular la famosa pregunta en sí.

Al parecer, los consejos dados por los otros Pilotos Gundams, quedaron en la nada.

_''No te preocupes más... Ella no te dirá que no. Si no significaras nada para ella, Relena no estaría aquí.'' _Pensó Heero, tratando de armarse de valor para salir y decir a aquella dulce joven rubia, lo que tenía que decirle. _''¿Pero, y si no está lista? Además... ¿Que pensará Zechs cuando se entere?''_

El castaño intentó sacarse al arrogante y muy sobre protector hermano de Relena de la cabeza. Milliardo había cambiado su actitud con referente a Heero y los otros pilotos, después de que el Vals interminable termino y él se radico totalmente de nuevo en Sanc; pero no había tomado con buenos ojos la relación entre la pacifista y el soldado. Incluso había dejado MUY en claro que Heero estaría en problemas si se atrevía a intentar ''cosas'' con su hermana menor.

_''Maldición Heero... ¡Sal y ve con ella! No creo que su respuesta sea un rotundo 'Sí', si la dejas sola el resto de la noche"_

Esas palabras inventadas por su mente, resonaron en todo su sistema nervioso central. Sin duda alguna, esas serian palabras que Duo y Silver dirían si lo vieran en estos momentos._'_

El Soldado Perfecto tomó aire, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y salió del baño, dirigiéndose a la mesa en dónde Relena lo esperaba. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, intento reprimir una sonrisa, dado que a la pacifista siempre le gusto su actitud fría; pero no pudo. La verdad deberia pensarlo detenidamente y darse un golpe con la culata de su revolver, para ver si la idiotez temportal que tenía se iba.

Miro detenidamente a su novia. La verdad era que Relena sabía como vestirse sensualmente y hacer lucir su ropa delicada y juvenil a la vez. Sin dudas, era la mujer perfecta para él. Sus cabellos rubios caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros descubiertos y su figura esbelta y recatada figuram resaltaba más que nunca, envuelta en aquel vestido azul de tela vaporosa sin mangas, que definitivamente volvía loco a cualquier hombre.

Y sin dudas que a cualquier hombre, porque si ponía al gran Heero Yuy, en un estado de nerviosismo…

-Heero...

El susodichoso tomó asiento frente a su compañera e intentó mirarla a los ojos con su semblante inexpresivo pero fijo, como señal de que él le estaba prestando toda su atención mientras hablaba.

-¿Si, Lena?

-Heero, me parece que me estas ocultando algo.-Dijo la mujer en voz baja, con un aire ciertamente preocupado.

-¿Eh? No... No, te oculto nada Relena... Tú sabes que yo...

-Heero, es en serio. Sabes bien que te conozco mejor de lo que crees, quitando claro tu pasado que desconosco, pero ¿Porqué no me dices que te pasa? Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi.-Le aseguró la ex reina, con una leve sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

El Soldado tomó aire, cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos nuevamente, sintio la sensación que nunca había sentido en su vida: temió que todo lo que había comido durante la cena se devolviera, cayendo sobre Relena.

_''Ironico, solo eso sería lo mejor que me podría pasar. Vomitarle encima a la chica a la cual le voy a hacer la pregunta más importante de toda mi vida.'' _- se dijo a si mismo, como regañandose.

Heero sonrío tímidamente y tomó entre las suyas, las manos de Relena.

-¿Heero, que...?

-Relena...-Suspiró.-Y-yo... Cásate conmigo.

Fue como un acto reflejo: Heero sintió la más enorme de las necesidades de llevarse las manos a la boca, horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir. No sabía porqué, pero le había salido así... Más como una orden que como una petición y sabiendo que a la princesa del reino, no le gustaban que le dieran ordenes, ni aunque fuera por su propia seguridad.

Relena simplemente lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión estupefacta.

_¡Bien hecho Heero Yuy, Misión Fracasada. Eres un grandísimo idiota!_

Heero soltó de inmediato las manos de la joven que seguía observándolo incrédula, y apartó la mirada. Ahora deseaba fuertemente, ponerse dentro del cañon de rayo de su Gundam y jalar el gatillo.

-Y-yo... Relena, yo... Yo no quise, lo siento... Quería hacerlo más romántico pero...

De pronto, Heero fue interrumpido por el ruido de una risa fresca y femenina. Alzó la vista hacia su novia y sorprendido, notó que esta, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, debido al ataque de risa histérica que estaba sufriendo.

-¡Oh Heero!-pronunció Relena, aún riendo.- ¡Sí!

-¿Sí que?-Preguntó el joven, totalmente confundido.

-¡Sí!-Repitió Relena.- ¡Si voy a casarme contigo Heero!

Al joven piloto le tomó unos cuantos segundos comprender lo que la chica acababa de decirle, pero en cuanto lo descifró, una alegría inmensa lo llenó por dentro.

-¿E-en serio?

-¡Si!

La mente del soldado hizo "clic" y se apago. No se pudo contener. Se levantó de su asiento, abrazó a Relena, y alzándola un poco del suelo, la besó en los labios con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron compartiendo aquel apasionado beso, pero cuando al fin se separaron por aire, el ruido de aplausos y silbidos los hizo sonrojarse y reír nerviosamente.

Al parecer, las demás personas que habían estado cenando esa noche en el restaurante se habían dado cuenta de la propuesta del soldado a la pacifista, y habían decidido celebrarlo junto con ellos.

-¡¡¡¡SI!!!!- se oyo un grito a coro, de detrás de un biombo en un rincón.

Heero y Relena miraron extrañados, pero no tardaron en saber la respuesta a tan rara cosa. El biombo cayo, revelando al Shinigami, a Tritum Bloom, al joven arabico, al chino y a el latino americano.

-Bien hecho Duo, te dijimos que no te movieras- reprendio Silver con tono ahogado, por estar debajo del peso de los otros pilotos.

-Lo siento- dijo apenado el trenzado.

-Siempre el mismo idiota- se quejo Wufei, intentado safarse de donde que atrapado.

-No tienes cura Duo- dijo con reproche Quatre.

-Eh… chicos, Heero y Relena no nos ven con buenos ojos- menciono Trowa y todos miraron a la joven pareja comprometida.

Pues si, los cuatro ojos azules los perforaban. Rápidamente salieron como alma que se lleva el diablo, para escapar de un posible ataque del Soldado Perfecto.

Ambos jóvenes, dieron un suspiro- no cambian- acoto Relena.

Es cierto- apoyo el castaño.

Relena quiso olvidar el momento y retomar lo que tenían. En seguida colocó sus brazos alrededor de Heero y lo miró a los ojos profundamente.

-Gracias.

-¿Porqué?

-Por hacerme feliz.

-¿De que hablas? Te aseguro que luego de la boda voy a hacerte más feliz aún.-Susurró Heero al oído de la chica.

Ella rió y luego murmuró:

-Di eso otra vez... Frente a mi hermano.

Ahora fue el turno de él reir junto con su, ahora, prometida.

-Creelo... Por ti, haría lo que fuera, hasta a él lo enfrentaría de nuevo, con o sin Gundam.-Le aseguró.

Relena lo miró con adoración y lo tomó de la mano, sonriente.

Mientras ambos caminaban abrazados hacia el castillo del reino, El soldado pensaba en el Barón Relampago.

_''Te amo Relena... Pero espero que seas tu la que le diga la noticia a Zechs.''_

Heero miro al cielo estrellado, sonrío de felicdad.

_Misión Completa…_

_

* * *

_

**Hola, aca yo SilverGhosT con mi primer ONE-SHOOT. Y que mejor que uno de mis animes favoritos xD**

**Se lo dedico a una amiga mia, a mi gemela de la discordia: Nikita Yuy Peacecraft. Yo desde hace tiempo que no actualizo mi fic de Gundam wing DG, pero es que estoy fuera de inspiración con respecto a ese fic, y eso que ya la segunda parte del capitulo 8, con más de 6 paginas.**

**Bueno espero que los que se halla tomado la molestia de mirar mi desastrozo trabajo, dejen review para saber que les parecio. Saludos y gracias a los que me dejen aunque sea un insulto. xD**


End file.
